Yautja
: Yautja are incredibly strong. They have been portrayed as being easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in combat, shattering solid concrete with their bare hands, ripping the heads and spines out of humans, and effortlessly breaking through steel doors. *'Superhuman Speed:' Yautja are also quite fast for their size, possessing lightning quick reflexes and dexterity. * : Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. | Abilities = They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposed in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it is implied that Predators have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Their blood is dark phosphor green in color. Their vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. A Predator's hunting helmet increases its ability to see in a variety of spectra, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. They are capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere, though they show visible discomfort breathing air from heavily urbanized areas. Their dietary habits are mentioned in Predator 2, where it is revealed that the creature regularly visits a slaughter house every two days to feed on the stored meat there. High amount of natural painkillers (enough to be able to withstand amputation of a major limb). | Weaknesses = none known | GovernmentType = Caste system | TechnologyLevel = Predator technology is distinctive in many respects, not the least of which is its ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. It is shown in Predator 2 that at least one Predator weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any element on the periodic table, and some weapons have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of acidic blood belonging to Aliens. In addition, several of these tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey. The Predator's mask also houses a viewing system that allows the creature to see primarily in infrared. The Predator also makes use of a light-bending cloaking device. | CulturalTraits = The Yautja race are a hunter/warrior-based society. Predator culture revolves around the hunting and stalking of dangerous lifeforms. After making a kill, Predators typically skin or decapitate the carcass, converting it into a trophy. Failure in a hunt results in the Predator involved committing an honorable suicide. It is often alluded to that the reason Predators hunt is not for sustenance or elimination of threats, but as entertainment, as they will only attack life forms that have the ability to provide them with a challenge. | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Predator (alien) | Links = }} Category:Aliens/Predator Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina